


Rei and Usagi dancing

by dubious_diskette



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubious_diskette/pseuds/dubious_diskette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly that, the two of them dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei and Usagi dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazzashepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/gifts).



> Hey! Unfortunately I had trouble coming up with something that fit your prompt.. but I hear you're a little fond of Usagi, so I went with Usagi/Rei. I hope you like it!


End file.
